Percy Jackson the abused demigod
by divefr
Summary: Percy is abused by Gabe so one night he decides to run away. He gets to Central park before being stopped by Artemis and taken to camp hafl-blood. Percabeth,Tratie and Thuke are the main pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: a) I am not very good at writing**

**b) Please can there only constructive criticism as this my first time**

**c) All characters look the same as in the book unless you are told otherwise**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own any of Rick Riordan's characters**

**I also don't own any ideas from other people-I may have taken inspiration but any other similarity is purely coincidental.**

**Percy is going to go to camp half-blood.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

**Prologue**

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

Perseus Jackson, or Percy, was being abused and raped. A whip cut into his back and a knife slashed down his arm. Puddles of blood covered the floor. He whimpered. Now, you may be wondering how he wasn't screaming. Gabe Ugliano, his step-father, promised to kill him if he screamed and Percy knew he was capable of it because Gabe had killed his mother, Sally Jackson. Besides, Percy had gotten used to it by now. After an hour of doing this Gabe started raping him. Tears streamed down Percy's cheeks like a river. After another hour of doing this Gabe left Percy alone. Percy locked the door to his bedroom and thought that he should run away for the first time. After an hour of choosing Percy decided to run away. He quickly put on a long sleeved shirt and long trousers and stole some food and water from the kitchen. He then went down the fire escape and ran.

Soon Percy ended up at central park. He walked through it but when he was in the middle of it he saw a camp. He ran to the silver tents and when he was halfway there a 12 year old girl with silver eyes and auburn hair saw him. When she tried to touch him he whimpered and cried. Artemis was surprised-why would a boy be scared of her? She knew he was a demigod. She looked into his memories and gasped. She saw abuse and rape but also his emotions-hate, anger, guilt, grief, low self-esteem and many other things-and what Gabe to his mother-he raped her billions of times. Percy was whimpering, crying and saying please don't hurt me over and over. She saw puddles of blood when Gabe had tortured him while writing on his back that he was a useless piece of shit in block capitals. Gabe had hurt him since birth and he was scarred for life. Artemis decided that she would take him to camp half-blood because she felt a strange feeling of pity to him.

* * *

**A/N: well, I hope you enjoyed that, next will be posted as soon as I can-I am going try to write on Thursday, Saturday and Sunday and sometimes on other days.**

**I also have plans for more stories-a Tartarus torture, a guardian of the hunt and a completely mortal Percabeth where Percy is abused and lowest in school until Annabeth discovers his secret.**

**And, yes, I do know that this was short but this is the ****PROLOGUE****. Later chapters will be longer and also I might have long breaks if I go on holiday so assume that is the reason.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully this will be much better! Remember, Percy is 8 and after the fifth chapter I will usually write 4+ word pages in Calibri (Body) size 12.**

**I will try to build up to that goal.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Percy P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of the silver camp and jumped up. I got ready to run away after checking my injuries-a couple of broken ribs and fingers, a set of forty lashes on my back and _shit_ and _freak _written on my arms. Yesterday must have been a good day; actually a very good day. Usually I was whipped one hundred times, got half my ribs and fingers broken, was raped ten times, was part crucified (for example: one arm nailed to the wall) and had many things carved into me while Gabe was watching with an expression that screamed: THIS IS SO FUN! Nothing fun about it, I can tell you that from first-hand experience. Gabe knew how to torture me, that's for sure. Then I suddenly realised my shirt had gone.

"HEY!" I shouted in a very loud and indignant voice, "WHERE IS MY SHIRT!?" People in silver clothes came out of the tents after I shouted-correction, girls came out of the tents. With silver bows.

"Um…oops…Why are you carrying silver bows all pointed at me?" I asked in an inquisitive tone of voice, suddenly a whole lot quieter. I wasn't good with people. Regardless I plunged on, "and where the hell is my shirt?" One girl came up and looked at my injuries.

"Wow," she said, "you have got a LOT of injuries, boy!"

"Really? How is this big? This is really little. Definitely not a big amount of injuries," I answered.

"What?!" She screamed, "NOT a big amount, boy! You must have extremely high endurance to not consider this a big amount!"

"Yeah not a big amount," I said in a quiet voice. I was scared that these people would hurt me; after all, that is what people did; I thought bitterly. "Now, I'd like to know where my shirt is!"

The girl told someone else that they should get the shirt and asked, "What is a big amount then?"

"Well, screaming amount is two hundred lashes, crucifixion for one and a half hours, all ribs fingers and toes broken and one hundred carved words." The girls winced.

Suddenly someone came out of the big tent.

**Artemis P.O.V**

"Hunters, what is going on here?" I asked grumpily just as a hunter gave the boy his shirt-more like piece of torn fabric as it had holes everywhere, just the right size for a knife to fit in and the back of the shirt had been shredded by the whip.

"Ah, finally, my shirt. I would appreciate food and anything else but thank you for your hospitality as I must get going," said the boy.

"You aren't going anywhere, boy!"

"Why? You going to kill me? That would be a release, so I don't care!"

"No, were not going to kill you because your Uncle P's son and he would curse me! Oh, and BTW the Greek gods are alive!"

"So I'm Poseidon's son? When can I meet him? And you are Artemis, aren't you?" he said after a long explanation.

* * *

**I have already explained that I am trying to make the chapters longer slowly and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
